


Danganronpa Mastermind AU's

by YinYang199



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Different Mastermind AU's, Mastermind Kaede Akamatsu, Mastermind Kokichi Ouma, Mastermind Komaeda Nagito, Mastermind Naegi Makoto, Mastermind Rantaro Amami, Mastermind Saihara Shuichi, Mastermind Tenko Chabashira, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYang199/pseuds/YinYang199
Summary: Curious to what it would be like if a different character was the Mastermind?Well here is how I think it would go!((Request are open, if anyone has one))Major spoilers ((obviously))Cussing ((it's Danganronpa, what do you expect?))





	1. Makoto Naegi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi was the mastermind after all.

* * *

 

"That is why," Kyoko started, confidently, "The Mastermind has to be Junko Enoshima."

"Incorrect!" Monokuma shouted immediately after, "Do you really think that bitch could do something as complex as this?"

"All the evidence points to her though!" Aoi shouted, surprised.

"That's because I framed her," Monokuma said with a laugh, "In fact.. The mastermind is standing in this room, it's one of you six!"

"O-One of.. U-Us?!" Toko stuttered.

"I say it was Kyoko," Byakuya stated, "She was the one who led us to believe it was Junko."

"I-I agree with M-Master!" Toko shouted, drooling a bit.

"Tch." Byakuya rolled his eyes.

 

 "I wasn't the only one who helped come to that conclusion," Kyoko looked over at Makoto, "Besides, Makoto has been rather silent."

"Makoto can't be the mastermind, right?" Hagakure asked.

"Does it really matter? You all get executed anyways, you got it wrong!" Monokuma said.

"We never voted," Kyoko said with a small smile, "I simply just said it was Junko, and you told me it wasn't her, so therefore, you can't execute us before we even voted."

"Yeah!" Aoi cheered.

"W-What?!" Monokuma was shocked, "Oh poop, I though I could trick you.." The bear sighed in disappointment.

"Now, Makoto, why have you been so silent?" Byakuya asked.

"I've been thinking," Makoto replied, "I was wondering what other evidence there was."

"So you aren't the mastermind?" Aoi asked.

"Of course not, I couldn't pull that off.." Makoto said with a small laugh.

Kyoko and Byakuya shared a knowing glance, the boy was lying.

"See I told you! I predicted this!" Hagakure shouted.

"Makoto is lying." Byakuya stated.

"L-Lying?" Toko stuttered.

Kyoko nodded, "He has been acting odd ever since we've gotten back from the dumpster, even now, he isn't acting like himself."

"Weird..?" Aoi thought about it, "Now that I think about it.. You're right!"

"Come on guys.. I'm acting the same! Kyoko and Byakuya are lying! They must be working together!" Makoto frantically replied.

"Give it up Makoto, we know it's you." Kyoko said.

"Aww.. And I was hoping I could play around a bit longer.." Makoto and Monokuma spoke at the same time.

"Wha-" Aoi was cut off by fog entering the room.

After a few minutes, it cleared, Makoto now had a crown on his head, and instead of his normal jacket, and sweatshirt that was half black and half white, matching Monokuma's face, was now in it's place.

"Correct! I am the mastermind!" Makoto smiled, evilly, "But what about the other mysterious? This wasn't the only one you had to solve.." 

* * *

 

Sometime passed, maybe a few hours, maybe it was just a few minutes, Makoto, the mastermind, was now dead, and the other survivors where once more in the messed up outside world.

Wait, did I say Makoto was dead?

Well, I got that wrong..

* * *

 

"I'm unimpressed..." Makoto sat, still in the school, in the Monokuma controlling room, "Jeez Mukuro.. You made it too obvious." He sighed, spinning in his chair.

"Oh well.." Makoto, the real one, smirked, "It couldn't be helped after all."

Makoto, the true mastermind, was still alive.

What could he be planning?

Another killing game perhaps?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be interesting throwing Mukuro in there at the end, what do you think? And what character would you like to see as the mastermind next?


	2. Kaede Akamatsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Kaede after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike with Makoto, I haven't seen any fanfiction's with Kaede as the mastermind, or any other V3 character, so this is going to be fun for me!
> 
> *Dialogue will obviously be different, even in scenes where it is somewhat the same as the in game scenes

* * *

 

"Please Tsumugi.. If I'm wrong, correct me.." Shuichi practically begged the girl, "I don't want you, one of our friends, to be the mastermind.."

"You can do it Tsumugi!" Himiko tried to help.

"B-By your theory Shuichi, I would've had to be out their for a while, wouldn't I?" Tsumugi questioned.

Shuichi nodded, "Most likely."

"Well, I was only in there for two minutes! Korekiyo said it himself!" Tsumugi shouted.

*Flashback*

_"How long was Tsumugi in the bathroom anyways?" Ouma asked._

_"Only a short while, two minutes most likely." Korekiyo replied._

*Flashback over*

 "She's not wrong," Himiko said, "Korekiyo did say that! That means she can't be the mastermind!" 

"She still  _could_ be, she may have not killed Rantaro though." Maki corrected her.

"What do you mean by that Maki?" Kiibo asked.

"Tsumugi could still be the mastermind, she may have just not killed Rantaro." Maki explained.

"Impossible," Shuichi said, "Whoever killed Rantaro is the mastermind."

"Even if Kaede really killed him?" Maki glared at Shuichi.

"Kaede didn't kill him, we already came to that conclusion." Kiibo sighed. 

"If it wasn't Tsumugi.. Maybe Kaede really did kill him.." Shuichi said, sadly.

"But we already decided she didn't!" Himiko shouted, angrily.

"The evidence could've been fake." Shuichi said.

"We watched her die!" Kiibo added.

"It's possible that it was fake.." Shuichi said, sadness in his voice.

"Fake...?" Tsumugi questioned.

"Or maybe it was real," Maki said, "And it was her twin sister instead?"

"Twin sister? Impossible!" Kiibo shouted.

"In the first killing game," Shuichi spoke, "Mukuro was disguised as Junko, it fooled everyone."

"Would Kaede really copy the first killing game like that?" Himiko asked.

"It's a possibility." Maki answered.

"Bingo!" Monokuma laughed.

Everyone let out some type of sound of confusion.

A fog filled the room, like someone had turned on multiple fog machines on.

When the fog cleared out, which took around three minutes, Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist, but, instead of her usual music note hair clips, her left hair clip was replaced by a white one, that had an all white version of Monokuma's face on it, and the right had a black one, an all black version of his face. ((hope that made sense?))

"K-Kaede..?" Shuichi was shocked.

"Didn't expect your theory to be right huh?" Kaede laughed, "Yes, my twin was the one you all met earlier, sadly, she grew fond of all of you, and didn't want to carry out our plan.." She said sadly.

"Which is why you made the first motive?" Maki asked.

"Indeed, I knew she couldn't risk all her new friends getting hurt, and instead she would try to kill me, but poor Rantaro had to pay the price," She laughed, "Ha! If only she followed through with our plan, she would still be here!"

"How could you say something like that..?" Shuichi asked, looking paler than usual, if possible, "She was your twin! Your sister!"

"You should be saying that to her, she was the one who tried to kill me." Kaede scoffed.

"But she seemed so determined to figure out who the mastermind wa-" Tsumugi got cut off.

"She was just trying to get me to reveal myself," Kaede said, "She knew I didn't want to end this game by killing all of you but one, much less on trial one," She smiled evilly at Shuichi, "And you ruined her plan."

"I had no choice!" Shuichi tried to defend himself, "I had to reveal the trut-!"

"Just like you  _had_ to reveal Kaito was just a murderer?" Kaede taunted.

Shuichi fell silent.

"Why would you do something like this Kaede? Why would you force us to do this..?" Kiibo asked.

"Why would I do this? You all wanted this! So don't give me that shit!" Kaede rolled her eyes.

"We.. Wanted this?" Himiko asked, quietly.

"Yup!" Kaede pulled out a remote, and clicked a remote, multiple TV's came down, she clicked it again, and a video played.

On the screen was Shuichi.

After the video, another one played.

Maki this time.

Another one after that.

Kaito instead though.

After watching all three videos, all of them looked utterly confused.

"I.. I never recorded that.." Shuichi said, weakly.

"Neither did I.. And Kaito would never say that! Do you wanna die?!" Maki shouted.

"Oh trust me.. They are all very much real," Kaede said, knowing what they where thinking, "I didn't edit them in any way."

"There's no way.. If they don't remember filming them, they have to be fake..!" Tsumugi said.

"Your memories where erased, of course you wouldn't remember." Kaede said, shaking her head.

"What where they talking about though? Being... Characters..?" Kiibo asked.

"Oh, that was their audition to be characters for a little series called 'Danganronpa'." Kaede said it like it was the most obvious thing in the entire world.

"Danganronpa!" Monokuma cheered.

"Dangan.. Ronpa..?" 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this ended suddenly, but I kinda ran out of ideas for it? You can imagine how the rest of the trial goes, but that's all I got without it being an exact copy of the original one in V3, with a different mastermind of course.
> 
> Did you enjoy this? Leave your opinion in the comments, and what character should I make the mastermind next?


	3. Shuichi or Kiibo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The big part of this one, is if Kiibo or Shuichi is the mastermind, so I decided to make it so that you guys don't even know until you read it, just for the mystery!  
> ((Whoever it isn't, will get a part of their own, or in Shuichi's case, a rewrite))

* * *

 

"The evidence all points to Tsumugi.. It can't be anyone else! ...Right...?" Himiko hesitantly asked.

"No. Tsumugi has proof she didn't do it, two minutes is not enough time to murder Rantaro like that." Shuichi said.

"It could be Kiibo." Maki spoke.

"W-Wha-" The robot was cut off.

"Your right! Kiibo claimed to be in his room! Plus, he wasn't there when we talked to MotherKuma!" Tsumugi semi-shouted.

"I was fighting Monokuma and the Exisals! Why would I fight them if I was the mastermind!" Kiibo defended himself.

"Could a robot even be capable of doing something like that? It was really complex.." Himiko muttered.

Kiibo, who somehow heard her, shouted, "That's Robophobic!" No one listened though.

Maki glared at Kiibo, "Do you have any proof you didn't do it?" 

Kiibo remained silent.

"So Kiibo is the mastermind?" Himiko was surprised.

"No! I just.. Don't have any proof that I didn't do it.." Kiibo sighed.

"I don't think Kiibo did it." Shuichi spoke, what he said surprised everyone, even himself.

"Who else could it be Shuichi?" Maki asked, "Everyone has an alibi, but him."

"Wait.." Kiibo spoke suddenly, "Didn't Shuichi leave a little before the murder took place?"

"He did!" Himiko shouted.

"I was only gone for three min-" Shuichi was cut off.

"It couldn't be him, he was with Kaede when the murder took place." Maki spoke.

"But, what if he killed Rantaro before that? Hit him on the head with something, hid it, then when Kaede rolled her shot put ball, it hit the blood instead, and got it all over it." Kiibo explained. ((that made sense in my head.. But I'm not sure if it makes sense here.))

"But wouldn't the receiver had gone off? It didn't go off until Shuichi was back with Kaede, and Kaede had the receiver.." Tsumugi spoke.

"Ouma said she was lying, remember?" Himiko joined Kiibo's side.

-Flashback-

_"Kaede is the one who actually had the receiver!" Kiibo said._

_"But that's Kaede's lie, isn't it?" Ouma replied._

-Flashback over-

"But can we really believe Ouma?" Tsumugi questioned.

"Maybe.." Maki looked over at Shuichi, "Why are you being so quiet?"

"Kiibo has to be the mastermind, I was wrong." Shuichi looked the robot dead in the eyes.

"W-What-!" Kiibo was surprised.

"It can't be Kiibo!" Himiko shouted.

"Are you saying it's Shuichi then?" Maki replied.

"It's more likely Kiibo then Shuichi!" Tsumugi shouted.

"Why else would he so quickly pin the blame on me?" Shuichi asked.

"Split half and half are we?" Monokuma cut in, pulling out his key type thing.

The next thing the remaining students knew, they where up in the air.

When they stopped, Shuichi, Maki, and Tsumugi where on the left, while Himiko and Kiibo where on the right.

"Shuichi has an airtight alibi, Kiibo does not." Maki.

"Shuichi left close to the time the receiver went off! He could've deceived Kaede, making her think Rantaro went in there later then he actually did!" Himiko.

"Kiibo could've gone into the girls bathroom to use the secret room after I left! Shuichi couldn't of!" Tsumugi.

"The secret room could've been a distraction, maybe the mastermind never actually used it?" Kiibo.

"Why did you so quickly pin the blame on me Kiibo? You have to be the mastermind! You're the only one who could've!" Shuichi.

"Your alibi has a huge hole in it Shuichi! And your barley even defending yourself!" Kiibo

The trial stands were back where they belonged.

"Kiibo's right.. Shuichi, why aren't you defending yourself?" Maki asked.

Shuichi sighed, "And I thought  was on the right track.. Oh well.." His voice sounded.. Robotic.. 

"S-Shuichi..?" Tsumugi hesitantly asked.

'Shuichi' suddenly exploded, smoke filling the room, making everyone cough.

In it's place, was.. Shuichi..? 

Yes, Shuichi, his hat however was different, half black, half white..

"This.. This doesn't make any sense..!" Himiko shouted.

The new Shuichi rolled his eyes, "Your all so gullible, it's annoying."

Everyone was silent, as Shuichi leaned down, picking up a part of the old 'Shuichi' a hand..

The other students expected to see blood, but instead saw wires, and that the hand had paint chipping off of it.

"That was a robot.." Maki muttered, "No wonder h- it would freak out if you tried to touch it.."

Shuichi threw the hand onto the ground, the metal, now fragile from the explosion, shattered into a million pieces, like glass. 

"Now.. Where should we begin?"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Would you like more like this one? If so, with which characters?  
> ((I'm still accepting requests for single ones, but f you want to see one with two characters possibly being the mastermind, comment their names, and make sure to clarify that's what you would like to see!))
> 
> Most likely next:  
> Rantaro Amami


	4. Rantaro Amami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was all staged...
> 
> ((Some of this is from my own personal headcanons, or how I wish the series could've ended up.))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.. Can I just have a moment to thank all of you guys?  
> The support for this book has honestly been a lot more than I expected, and I'm glad people are enjoying something that I honestly have an amazing time writing! So yea.. I hope you guys enjoy this one as well!
> 
> P.s I did something different for this one, I hope it's enjoyable still however!  
> And a lot of editing had to go into this, as I kept changing Munich mind about things, I hope everything's made sense, and that this was still enjoyable however.

 

* * *

 

Rantaro watched with an amused expression as the remaining students tried, desperately, to figure out the identity of the dreaded mastermind.

At first, the Ultimate Cosplayer was the one hit asumed to be the mastermind. 

The green haired boy laughed. Like that girl could do something as complex as this!

The boy's laughter soon faded, as his least favorite character spoke.

_"The Mastermind has to be someone outside of the survivors.. We all have alibis.. Well besides Kiibo, but Tsumugi would've seen him enter the girls bathroom if he was the Mastermind."_

 

Rantaro's amused look soon turned into a glare, aimed at the Ultimate Detective, Shuichi Saihara. 

The boy in his audition video had said he loved detective characters, and would love to be one, and he honestly made a great one.

That's what Rantaro hated so, so much about the boy.

His first motive, the one that caused Kaede to 'kill' him, was actually made for Shuichi.

He was hoping the shy detective would crack under the pressure, and want to keep everyone alive, and kill someone.

Rantaro should've known better than that.

Instead, Kaede had attempted to kill none other than himself, while that did make the game easier for him to control Monokuma, it was such a pain.

From then on, he kept hoping someone, ANYONE, would make the connection that without Shuichi, the innocent students where toast, and the blacked could freely leave.

Pity that none of the idiotic bastards noticed.

Rantaro turned his swivel chair, now facing away from the monitor. 

The moment the final trial began, the green haired mastermind knew he would be found out.

And he was excited.

The look on their faces when they learned they where nothing more than characters in a TV show, and that Kaede had truly committed murderer, unlike what they thought.

At the same time however, dread pooled in the pit of his stomach, nobody knew this was a simulation, how did his family and friends react to his 'death'? When he had so fortunately survived his last killing game.

And now.. They had to watch his 'death' again, An execution this time.

How would his family react?

His friends? 

Would they turn, and look away? Or would they continue to stare on, thinking 'He had it coming.'?

Rantaro sighed, "They wouldn't be wrong, I would have it coming." 

It fell silent. 

Rantaro, alarmed, quickly turned in his seat, all the remaining student where staring at Monokuma. 

And that's when he noticed his biggest mistake.

He left the damn mic on. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Any request? Leave them in the comments!
> 
> Rantaro is one of my favorite DRV3 characters, so I had fun writing this one! I might make a part two of this one, since, unlike the others, this is less intense trial, and more Rantaro thinking about his life choices. 
> 
> Also, let me explain something, Rantaro DID die when Kaede hit him with the shot put ((since she succeeded in this AU)) however, like Rantaro said, this is a simulation, so he was immediately sent back, and just hid and controlled Monokuma, the DR team handling things with making the previously alive Rantaro, actually become an object in this simulation, and therefore, not disappear when Rantaro re entered.


	5. Tenko Chabashira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My apologies, my love, however, one cannot change the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was quite difficult to come up with ideas for, I hope this is good though!  
> I'm honestly not sure how I even feel about it, if you guys want to see either an alternate version, or an extension to this, feel free to let me know! (you can tell me if you want either of those for any of my mastermind one shots)

* * *

 

" **If Tsumugi isn't the mastermind.. Then who is?** " Himiko asked, the question aimed at the Ultimate Detective.

Tenko frowned, while the female did regret faking her own death like that (which she had manipulated Korekiyo into doing, it was quite an easy task) she had no choice, it was becoming far too difficult to operate Monokuma, while participating in the killing game herself.

The girl continued watching with a look of pure boredom, ' _If I where out there,_ ' She thought, ' _This would be far more_ _interesting_.'

And it would be, though she would have many regrets, many more than she already had, and she would have to die with all of them.

Yes, while the girl had been a huge fan of Danganronpa, that didn't mean she had the experience to play the perfect mastermind, plus, she's seen this dance before, this dance, the killing game, would no doubt end in her demise.

After all, isn't that what the viewers want? To see who manipulated everything, to see who was behind everything, to watch that person meet their fated demise?

She would say it was sick and cruel, yet she herself had once watched the show, sitting on the edge of her seat, eagerly awaiting to see who would die, to see what the trial was like, the execution..

She was as sick as the world watching this killing game, and she knew it.

But, wasn't everyone else here as well?

" ~~ **Tenko Chabashira has to be the mastermind!**~~ "

They where all like her at one point, and just like her, they wished to be part of this world, part of the Danganronpa world.

" ~~ **No! Tenko can't be! S-She's dead! W-We saw her**~~ **body!** " The last word of that sentence from Himiko finally registered in Tenko's mind, though she didn't care, if anything, it just made her get even more lost in thought.

If Tenko could go back, she would go back to the moment they where making Himiko's character, the female was perfect, too perfect...

Dare Tenko say, she had fallen in love.

' _That's why I'm dead.._ ' She thought, mournfully, ' _I couldn't risk my love for Himiko getting in the way of my plans._ '

" **Monokuma..?** " Shuichi.

~~~~" **Did we actually get it? Is that why..?** " Tsumugi.

" **But isn't that too much of a give away?** " Kiibo.

" **Y-Yea! He's faking it! Tenko didn't do it!** " Himiko.

" **Give it up Himiko. Tenko is the only one who could be the mastermind.** " Maki.

She closed her eyes, "Upupupu... Looks like it's voooting tiiime! Who will be chosen as the mastermind! Will it be the right decision, or the dreadfully wroong one!" She opened her eyes after speaking the sickly line.

' _It looks like this is the end, huh?_ ' A tear slipped down her cheek, she didn't stop it though, ' _My time, is up..._ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request are open! This was the last request I had to complete, so request would be nice!
> 
>  
> 
> Maybe next:  
> Either Kokichi or Komaeda


	6. Nagito Komaeda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who needs HOPE when you have DESPAIR?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it's been awhile.. over a month.. but i do have a reason why i haven't been posting, and while it can be viewed as quite dumb, it still kept me from working/posting this
> 
> my other stories  
> i don't just post on AO3, i have a Wattpad, and just recently got a Tumbr, and i haven't posted anything on Wattpad for months now, since most of my focus has been on this, still haven't posted anything, but i made progress 
> 
> plus homework that has spent me hours to do, and then i'm just wanting to do nothing for the rest of the day.

* * *

 

"Nagito is the only one who could possibly be the mastermind," Hajime said, "It's not possible for it to have been anyone else."

"But isn't he dead?" Kazuichi asked, for probably the twentieth time this trial, as he was ignored every other time, "We saw him."

"Could've been fakin' it," Akane pointed out, "Somehow."

"I agree with Akane, if Nagito is the mastermind, the body we saw was likely fake, though how he managed to do that is unknown to me." Hajime explained.

"And we are certain Nagito is the mastermind?" Sonia asked.

"He's the only one it can be," Fuyuhiko repeated what Hajime had said earlier, "So fucking reveal yourself Nagito."

"Upupupupu.. Are you certain of your choice? If you are wrong, you will all be executed.." Monokuma said mockingly.

Hajime glanced at all the other remaining students, all of them looking confident, and that ave Hajime the certainty to respond, "Yes, we know it's you Nagito."

The wheel that usually say if the voted culprit is correct or not spun, landing on Nagito and...

They where correct.

All the students let out a sigh of relief, most of them didn't feel to confident in their answers, but didn't know who else it could have been, they where relieved to see they where correct.

"We where right.. Does that mean, this is all over?" Kazuichi wondered aloud.

"Nope! You may know who the mastermind is.. But that's not all you needed to do.." Insane laughter, Nagito's laughter, was coming from Monokuma instead of the bear's usual laugh.

"What do you mean?" Sonia questioned, sounding quite nervous.

"Why did I do such a thing like this? How could someone as hopeless as me do something like this." Nagito suddenly appeared in place of his picture, that had an 'X' on it.

'It's a virtual world' many of the students had to remind themselves. 

 Nagito looked almost the same, but his jacket looked like Monokuma's face, half of it being black, the other half white.

Despite keeping calm most of the discussion, seeing Nagito here, alive, made the students shocked.

"How.." Hajime heard himself mumble, "You seemed so.. Full of hope before.." He finished voicing his thoughts.

Nagito huffed, "Simply acting," He rolled his eyes, "Hope is meaningless after all, if it actually meant anything, how could so many people throw it away for the sweet release of despair?" He asked, eyeing all the students with a cold glare.

They all remained silent, occasionally a stutter coming out of one of them, though it was never a full sentence, much less a word.

"That's what I thought," Nagito chuckled, "Hope truly is worthless, even you Ultimates, plus Hajime I suppose, think so." 

"Y-You've got that wrong..!" Hajime managed to stutter out.

"Oh? I am?" Nagito had a look of interest on his face, "Mind telling me how?"

"Hope means so much to some people, while you may not see it, hope is what gives people the will the move on after something devastating, I mean,  hope even gives some people the will to keep on living!" A sudden voice had spoken up before Hajime could speak.

"Oh if it isn't Mister Ultimate Hope," Nagito rolled his eyes, "Also known as Makoto Naegi."

As soon as Nagito had finished speaking, a new figure appeared.

"Don't let what Nagito say silence you! Don't loose hope!" The boy, Makoto, shouted.

The boy seemed to radiate hope, making the students, somehow, feel better.

Nagito glared at Makoto, "You know I'm right Makoto, hope means nothing, why not give into despair?" (it was at this point that my cat decided to try and sit on my computer, almost deleting this entire part -Yin)

"That's not true and you know it Nagito," Makoto crossed his arms, glaring at Nagito.

Nagito fell silent, so Makoto continued, "You used to love hope and hate despair, what happened?" 

Nagito looked sad for a moment, before his glare returned, "None of your business." (i accidentally typed 'Princey' after that whoops, wrong fandom -Yin)

"Junko.." Hajime said suddenly.

"Junko..? Who the fuck is that?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"Junko is the Ultimate Despair, previously known as the Ultimate Fashionista." Makoto answered.

"Could she be the reason Nagito is like this?" Sonia asked.

Nagito laughed, it sounding insane, "Junko is the reason all of us where like this, I simply didn't loose my memories like you fools."

"That's what I thought.." Another voice, a female this time, cut in.

"That would defiantly explain some things." A new male voice came as well.

"Kyoko! Byakuya!" Makoto said happily.

"Byakuya!? You're alive?" Akane was surprised.

"Shut up." Was all Byakuya said back.

 Nagito rolled his eyes, "More victims, why are you here anyways? Wanna die?" 

"We are here to stop you." Kyoko said, a small smile on her face.

"Stop him? How?" Kazuichi asked.

Suddenly, two buttons appeared in front of the students, one saying 'Graduation' and the other saying 'Repeat' 

"By pressing those two buttons at the same time, we will exit this virtual world, saving all your friends in the process." Makoto explained, "However, all your memories of this world will be erased, making you return to your despair selves.

"Or," Nagito smirked, "You could press Graduation and go back with all your memories of this world, or press Repeat, and start this nightmare all over, and try to save you friends." Nagito crossed his arms, "So, what will you pick?"

The remaining students looked at each other nodding, all of them coming to a silent conclusion.

"So you're saying, whatever we pick, you four will go along with?" Hajime asked.

Makoto, Byakuya, and Kyoko nodded.

Nagito shrugged, "Not like I have much of a choice anyways."

"Then we pick..." Sonia started, closing her eyes.

"This!" Hajime finished, and all the students picked their future.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting request on pause until further notice, just so i can get through the ones i have right now  
> don't even know if i like this, but this is the tenth time writing it, so i hope at least some people like it, cause i'm not making you guys wait any longer for this  
> also, the button they pressed is up to the reader, originally i was going to make them hit 'Repeat' to change it from the original, but decided to leave it up to all of you
> 
> Likely up next:  
> Kokichi Ouma (or a rewrite of this one, that might not happen though, depends on if people actually like what i did with this or not)


	7. Kokichi Ouma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who’s the real enemy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i tried to get this out earlier, i really did, however, my other works ended up taking up more of my writing time, so i’m sorry for that. luckily, some more works may be appearing on this account? i don’t have any other Danganronpa ones, considering i already have this and my other one, but i may make another if i get ideas! (the newer stories are all Voltron right now, cause i’ve fallen into that whole)
> 
> (p.s: Ouma and Shuichi switched places, Shuichi and Kaito worked together, though it was a different situation.  
> also, i changed other things as well, but that’s the most noticeable i’d say)

The boy leaned forward on his podium, boredly.

He hadn’t felt entertained for as long as he could remember. 

Rantaro’s death? He was certainly glad he was dead, but it was boring to watch the plan fail. 

Kaede? Shame she had to die, she actually was quite the character, though it kept this killing game going.

Ryoma? He never had much potential here.

Kirumi? She was only in his way.

Angie? It was bound to happen, with her student council and all.

Tenko? She had the chance to live, but she fell into the trap.

Korekiyo? He was quite creepy, while that was partially his fault, he must say they went overboard.

Miu? He hated her character.

Gonta? He believed his lies too easily.

Shuichi? He missed him as well, the trails where boring now.

Kaito? He got what he deserved for ruining his game.

Kokichi was too focused on his thoughts, that he didnt notice someone trying to speak to him.

”KOKICHI!” Himiko finally shouted.

”Hm?” He hummed, his eyes moving slowly over to the magician.

”We’ve been trying to get your attention for awhile now..” Tsumugi said, “I don’t think shouting was necessary though.”

He was about to speak, but Maki beat him too it, “Do you have an alibi?” 

“An alibi? For what?” He should’ve been paying more attention.

“The day Rantaro died, we’ve already decided that there is no way Keade was the culprit.” Kiibo said, looking down at his Monopad. 

Kokichi shrugged, “Nope, I was in my room, and I don’t have any proof that I was actually there.” He was lying, he had no proof because he wasn’t there at all.

”Then you have to be the mastermind.” Maki crossed her arms.

”Oh?” He stood up straight, crossing his arms as well, a smirk on his face, “And why’s that?”

“You’re the only one without a solid alibi!” Himiko shouted, pointing at him, Tsumugi nodded in agreement.

”Oh, you got me!” He raised his hands in a surrender like motion.

”Wha-“ He cut Kiibo off.

”You’re right! I’ve been the mastermind this whoooole time! I can’t belive I was caught..” He sighed, acting disappointed, though he honestly didn’t care too much.

”This has to be another lie..” Tsumugi was losing confidence in their conclusion.

”It can be nobody else! Everyone else here has solid alibis!” Himiko responded, though there was a hint of doubt in her voice.

“Himiko’s right, even counting those who died, it can be no one else,” Kiibo stated, then turned to Monokuma, “We figured it out, now what?”

Monokuma was still, still and silent, it sent an eerie feeling throughout all the remaining students. 

“Is he broken..?” Himiko questioned, her voice a little shaky. 

Then the unexpected happened.

Monokuma blew up, pieces of hot, some slightly melted, metal flew at the students, they all ducked down, except for Kiibo, who tried to block the metal, as it wouldn’t effect him much.

They all remained down, except for Kiibo who stayed floating in the middle. 

They all had separate reactions.

Maki was silent.

Tsumugi’s mouth was open, like she was trying to scream, but no noise was coming out.

Himiko’s hand was over her mouth, her eyes wide.

Kiibo had flown back to his podium, but looked ready to fly back over there if needed.

Kokichi’s eyes where wide, this wasn’t how this was supposed to go.

What went wrong..?

A thought then hit him, and he almost growled, like an animal.

Kaito, Kaito’s execution had failed, is there a way he survived after all, and did something? 

It had to be, there was no one else. Kaito was technically updated in the system as dead, so he wouldn’t have to follow any of the rules.

But at the same time, it was impossible, his sickness had killed him, and if that hadn’t, the rocket’s crash had to of. 

Kaito couldn’t be alive. 

But how else could you explain what just happened? 

The romote Kokichi had made only had four buttons, one for each of the monocubs, so there was no way it was what exploded the bear.

Kokichi ran through the other students, none of them could have survived their deaths or executions.

“What did you do Kokichi?” Maki’s voice cut his train of thought off.

Said girl was now standing in front of him, unlike Tsumugi and Himiko, she seemed to have recovered from her shock.

Kokichi huffed, then stood, crossing his arms, “I had nothing to do with this.”

”Then who else-“ Kiibo started, but got cut off by Kokichi once more. 

“One of the students survived their execution or death,” He shrugged, “I was trying to figure that out, until I was inturupted.” He glared at Maki from the corner of his eye, as he had turned to look at Kiibo. 

“But how? We all witnessed them! Or saw the bodies!” Himiko had stood up, and was helping Tsumugi up as she spoke.

”One execution failed...” Tsumugi mumbled.

”Kaito.. But his sickness..” Maki looked both upset and surprised by this new information. 

“Didn’t kill him. Nothing did. It was all an act.” Kokichi sighed.

”So he’s the mastermind!” Himiko shouted.

”No. I am,” Kokichi looked over at Himiko, “I wasn’t lying when I said you where right.”

“Is that why your personality suddenly.. Changed completely?” Tsumugi asked.

Kokichi nodded, “How I acted before this was mostly an act, for entertainment.”

”Entertainment?” Himiko asked.

Before Kokichi could respond, the lights in the room flickered, then shut off completely.

”No time, if Kaito really is still alive.. It doesn’t seem like he’s going to have any mercy on any of us.” Maki spoke, despite wanting an answer as well.

Kokichi nodded, and then the group was off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you can see, i decided to have some fun with this one, since nobody requested this and i was just doing Kokichi because i had ideas.   
> deciding to make Monokuma blow up and have this whole thing with someone being alive in the end, was actually a last minute decision? i came up with that as i wrote it, as i didn’t remember what i was originally doing with this. 
> 
> i do plan on giving this an extension (unless this part is disliked by people) as i do have ideas on how to keep it going, i just wanted to get something out to you guys.
> 
> -  
> Request are open!
> 
> -
> 
> Other places you can find me:
> 
> Wattpad:  
> YinYang199
> 
> Tumblr:  
> ari-the-gay-boi (mostly reblogs for Thomas Sanders and Voltron right now)


End file.
